The Forest - One-Shot
by VidahCosta
Summary: Família Cullen, Nessie, Jacob, Seth e Leah foram para o Brasil. Bella ficou para cuidar do seu pai que estava doente... Em quanto Charlie dormia Bella resolve ir para a floresta procurar diversão... E acaba achando...


**Nome :** The Forest – One-Shot

**Sinopse** : Família Cullen, Nessie, Jacob, Seth e Leah foram para o Brasil. Bella ficou para cuidar do seu pai que estava doente... Em quanto Charlie dormia Bella resolve ir para a floresta procurar diversão... E acaba achando...

**Classificação**: +18 | **Categorias :** Saga Crepúsculo. | **Gênero :** Romance, Hentai, Amizade, Humor Negro. | **Avisos** : Heterossexualidade, Sexo, Linguagem Imprópria.

**Shipper :** Bella Cullen/Paul Lahote

**( Ponto de Vista: Isabella *Bella* Cullen)**

Resolvi sair um pouco para achar diversão na floresta em quanto Charlie dormia, pelo menos sei que ele está bem desse jeito, ele anda doente esses dias, uma febre enorme. A família Cullen, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth e Leah foram para o Brasil visitar as Amazonas, e eu tive que ficar, achei até melhor, não queria viajar esses dias... Sai de fininho de seu quarto sem fazer barulho, em velocidade vampiresca sai de casa.

Comecei a correr, entrei rapidamente na floresta e corri mais ainda, explorei cada canto daquele lindo lugar em frente aos meus olhos... Percebi que estava perto da linha do tratado, eu sei que não deveria fazer isso, mas, um pouco de perigo sempre faz bem, certo? Corri mais e parei um pouco antes da linha. Vi um lobo se aproximando, minha auto preservação falou mais alto e me afastei.

Mas como não tinha nada, me sentei no tronco de uma árvore, o lobo que lembrei pela cor ser Paul me olhava como "Não vai me chamar?", soltei um risinho, logo ele se recompôs se fazendo de durão... Vai entender esses lobos, ou melhor... Homens!

- Hey Paul, venha aqui... – Olho nos seus olhos castanhos. – Vamos conversar um pouco... – Dei um sorriso convincente. Ele me olhou desconfiado no começo, mas logo suspirou e foi para trás de uma árvore, senti o chão tremer um pouco, mas logo o perfeito lobo sair em sua forma humana... Posso ser casada, mas sou mulher, e faz alguns dias que estou na seca por causa do Edward, vai entender ele!

Paul começou vir em minha direção, mas quando viu que já estava na linha do tratado parou, balancei a cabeça para que ele continuasse, até parece que eu contaria para os Cullen ou para os Quileutes que eu permiti que uns dos lobisomens entrassem no nosso território... Ele vendo que eu não contaria continuou a andar, até que parou ao meu lado, seu cheiro não me incomodava mais, por mais que fosse estranho... Ele se sentou e ficou olhando para frente.

- Por que deixou eu passar a linha? – Perguntou curioso, virando o rosto para me olhar.

- Porque eu preciso de alguém para conversar... – Eu digo dando de ombros.

- E por que você me escolheu? – Perguntou confuso, soltei um risinho.

- Bom você é o único ser sobrenatural que eu conheço acordado está hora e que está perto daqui... – Suspiro. – Com você posso fazer ou falar certa coisas, pois sei que vai entender... – Olho para o céu, que como sempre estava coberto de nuvens. – Com Charlie não posso me abrir, isso é difícil...

- Certo... – Falou e olhou para suas mãos. Ficamos em um silêncio confortável, não estávamos incomodados com a presença um do outro, muito pelo ao contrário, estávamos gostando, resolvi sair deste tédio.

- Que tal nós corremos um pouco? – Perguntei dando um sorriso torto, ouvi seu coração acelerar... Hm, bom saber que faço efeito nele... Ele assentiu e se levantou e se transformou em minha frente. Soltei uma risada e comecei a correr, vi que ele estava atrás de mim, acelerei mais.

Eu desviava de galhos em quanto ele quebrava todos, soltei um risinho e vi que ele deu um latido que também parecia um riso, de repente sinto algo nas minhas costas - pareciam patas, parecia não, eram patas - e acabei caindo no chão e me embolando em Paul, ele acabou ficando por cima de mim. Paul lambeu meu rosto e soltou uma risada.

- Eca Paul! Fazer isso em forma de lobo não é muito legal... – Eu digo fazendo careta, logo me dou conta de que falei olho nos seus olhos e ele olha nos meus.

Ficamos nos encarando um tempo, eu vi tudo o que precisava em seus olhos... Amor, desejo, alegria, diversão, mais o que mais tinha era desejo... Senti ele se transformar para forma humana em cima de mim, ele estava nu. Olhei-o de cima para baixo e de baixo para cima, eu sabia que ele via que eu o olhava. Ele tinha o amigão maior que do Edward, meu Deus, e eu achando que era impossível! Olhei nos seus olhos e ele tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, dei meu melhor sorriso malicioso também. E de repente sinto seus lábios nos meus, um beijo voraz e cheio de desejo. Minha mão foi para em sua nuca, e as suas em minha cintura, grudei mais nossos corpos, vi que ele estava bastante animado e gargalhei, ele parou de beijar-me e me olhou confuso.

- Está bastante animado, né? – Perguntei passando minha mão no seu amigão, ouvi sua respiração ficar descompassada.

- Uma gostosa como você na minha frente, impossível não ficar... – Ele deixa novamente seu sorriso malicioso aparecer, e me beija de novo. Minha mão começou a passar pelo seu abdome, ele desceu seus beijos para meu pescoço, soltei um gemido. Ele parou de me beijar e arrancou minha blusa logo em seguida à calça, me deixando apenas de calcinha e sutiã, ele ficou me olhando por um tempo, logo arrancou tudo a calcinha e o sutiã sem dó, me deixando completamente nua.

Ele atacou meu seio esquerdo e começou a beijar e a lamber, em quanto sua outra mão brincava com o direito, deixei um gemido alto sair, minhas mãos foram parar em suas costas o arranhando, eu sabia que ele não estava para brincadeira, ele subiu e começou a me beijar, se posicionou entre minhas pernas, me fazendo abri-las e logo me penetrou forte e fundo, ele sabia que eu não sentia dor, apenas prazer, começou a estocar lentamente mas bem fundo.

- Mais rápido Paul! – Eu gemi mandando.

Ele fez o que mandei, começou a estocar mais forte e mais rápido, eu arranhava sem dó as suas costas, nossos corpos se encaixavam direitinho, tudo ao meu redor tinha sumido, eu só via Paul e só escutava nossos gemidos e o barulho de nossos corpos se tocando. Quando ele percebeu que eu estava quando chegando ao ápice, começou a estocar mais forte, e de repente eu gozei, ele me deu um beijo saindo de dentro de mim.

Paul começou a descer os beijos, deu uma bela chupada em meu seio direito e continuou descendo, deu uns beijinhos na minha barriga e logo na minha intimidade. Ele começou a lamber toda extensão de meu sexo, arqueei as costas de tanto prazer, Paul penetrou-me com a língua e começou a fazer um vai-vem delicioso, logo trocou sua língua por seu dedo, ele começou a massagear meu clitóris.

- Paul! Continue! – Gemeu alto.

Ele massageou e logo me penetrou com seu dedo e começou o vai-vem novamente, era forte e rápido, colocou mais dois e continuou. Depois de um tempo sinto minha parede se contorcendo, logo iria gozar.

- Você vai gozar no meu amigão! – Mandou com sua voz grossa, eu fiquei mais molhada ainda.

Mudei de posição ficando por cima dele, o senti tirar os dedos, rocei meu sexo no dele, ele gemeu meu nome. Torturei-o mais um pouco, mas logo me sentei nele, sentindo-o me preencher, começo a subir e descer fazia isso rápido e forte, eu gozei, senti meu mel cobri todo seu pênis, continuei o que estava fazendo até ele gozar dentro de mim. Sai dele e fui um pouco para trás, dei um beijo na sua cabecinha, logo o coloquei dentro da minha boca, lambi todo seu amigão, Paul jogava a cabeça para trás, fiz um vai-vem até ele gozar.

- BELLA! – Ele gritou quando gozou.

Depois que terminei deitei ao seu lado, seus braços ficaram em minha cintura, coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele estava tentando controlar a respiração, fiquei quieta o observando, ele era tão lindo...

- Posso te contar uma coisa? – Ele perguntou olhando para mim.

- Claro claro! – Eu sorri a ele.

- Eu acabei de descobrir que eu amo uma linda sanguessuga. – Ele fala brincando, suspira, meu sorriso triplicou de tamanho.

Uns dias atrás eu descobrir amar Paul também, só que eu achava ser impossível nós ficarmos juntos por que tem os Quileutes e os Cullen. Se bem que tem um jeito de nós ficarmos juntos, e ele sabe isso. Vi que ele me olhava esperando uma resposta.

- Eu também te amo... – Eu lhe dou um beijo. – Mas tem os Quileutes e os Cullen, eles não vão aceitar isto... – Eu digo olhando o céu iria amanhecer logo.

- Podemos ser amantes! – Paul diz dando de ombros. Eu solto risinho.

- Claro claro senhor Paul Lahote... – Eu digo sorrindo.

- São que horas? – Pergunta bocejando, ele era tão perfeito fazendo até isso, nunca vi Edward fazer isso, e nunca veria.

- Quatro e vinte e três da manhã... – Eu digo olhando o relógio do meu celular que estava no chão, tinha umas trintas chamadas perdidas de Edward e Alice.

- Estou atrasadíssimo, está na minha hora de ir... – Ele falou se levantando. Me levantei também e peguei minhas coisas que estavam no chão, - já que roupa foi tudo pro beleléu -, olhei para ele.

- Podemos nos encontrar amanhã em Port Angeles? – Eu pergunto olhando nos seus olhos castanhos escuro.

- Claro, te pego no restaurante "Lá Bella Itália" as onze, está bem? – Ele perguntou, tinha que ser neste, parece que este restaurante gosta de mim. Eu concordo balançando a cabeça, chego perto dele e lhe dou um beijo demorado e cheio de carinho.

- Até amanhã! – Ele diz logo se transformando em um belo lobo enorme.

- Até amanhã meu amor... – Eu digo acenando a ele, vejo ele partir logo.

Como já tinha pegado tudo, começo a correr de volta para casa, fiquei pensando, será que me arrependerei de tudo depois? Eu amo Edward, mas agora também amo Paul.

Ai minha Nossa Senhora das Vampiras Apaixonadas, triângulo amoroso de novo não! Se já não bastasse com Jacob uma vez, ainda bem que ele teve imprinting por minha filha...

Chego em casa e pulo para a janela que da ao meu quarto, entro e fecho a janela, vou até o closet e pego uma roupa qualquer, entro no banheiro e tomo um banho. Tiro o máximo de cheiro de cachorro molhado de mim... Vai saber se alguém resolve voltar mais cedo? Termino de tomar banho e coloco a roupa que tinha separado – uma blusa de manga comprida, uma calça moletom -. Fui ver como Charlie estava, parecia que ele estava melhor, voltei para meu quarto e deito na cama. Meus pensamentos mudavam sempre de curso. Uma hora estava em Renesmee, outra vez em Edward, ou Paul, em Jacob... Eu pensava em todos ao mesmo tempo.

De duas coisas eu sabia, _a floresta _é um ótimo lugar para se divertir, principalmente se tem lobos do tamanho de cavalos, e segundo, amanhã seria muito divertido e prazeroso...

Afinal, os Cullen não estavam aqui mesmo, o que custa quebrar as regras um pouco?

**THE END.**


End file.
